Loving Of The Enemy
by chocolatemilk08
Summary: Lita likes Trish,Trish likes Lita. so whats the problem! Lita and Trish tries to be together but their friends keep getting in the.Will they over come. FEMSLASH! REVIEW!REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS!
1. In The Beginning

**_Loving Of the Enemy_**

**Pairing:Trish/Lita**

**Rating:I.D.K. You yourself can rate this 5-STAR Story**

**Time:2000-2001 when T&a was fueding with The Hardy Boys and Lita (_But I added more people from the present WWE)._ Lita likes Trish, Trish likes Lita so whats the problem. Trish and Lita try to find a way to be together with the exception of their friends being involved.**

**Disclaimage:Well as we all know by now is that I own no one. I love WWE THATS ALL.BUT i OWN THE COFFIE GIRL**

**In the spring of 2000**

**Lita, Jeff, Matt, Albert, and Test were all sitting around a table having a meeting with Mr. mcmahon, waiting for the new diva to show up.**

**_LITA'S POV_**

Here we are once again right here in none other than The Great Vince Mcmahom's office getting ready to introduce the WWE fan into a new face on Smackdown. This can't be special or anything I bet it's just going to be like old times a new face comes into the WWE and then 2 weeks later their injury and the next 2 their out.

"What's taking her so long ",Test said from across the table in a loud voice.

"I know ", I say cant even believing that I was agreeing with Test. Me and Test didn't really get along with each other...we hated each other. Test always said rude remarks and was always considered the biggest jerk in the WWE.

"Come on im sure she has a good excuse for being late",said Matt pulling up his seat right beside me on my left side because Jeff was on my right. Matt and I are cool...well kinda since we brokeup 2 weeks ago. He didn't take it so well that I dumped him because I was in to girls and found more interest in Diva Maria. But things didn't last with her either so i guess im still screwed.

"Well, I know for one is that it better be a good excuse", Jeff said as he gave me a high five.Me and Jeff are bestfriends, He aways agree with me and plus he aways understanded each other.

"Okay WWE superstars...and Diva Lita I just want to ell you all that right now is a new beginning for you all...a new start. Right now before your very eyes I have the new beginning standing right here.",Vince said opening the door as the buetiful blonde stepped in. "Here I give you...Trish Stratus."

I couldn't beleive my eyes...I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This buetiful blonde comes up in here looking so...so...HOT! Shes so sexy and she's not even going to be on my team. God! Why am I always screwed. But I guess she's probably straight anyway.Well too bad that im going to have to beat up that pretty face anyway.

"Okay come show some manners...come show some manners and meet your new manger...you 3 meet your new fued.",Vince said knowing that his ass is the one that needs fucking manners...excuse my french.But anyway I get up to shake the blondes hand...well Trish's hand and im still stunned at her buetiful face...but I did take some time to look at her body too. WOW! She had some big bre...

"Um hi, So your Lita, the one im going to be taking out huh",Trish said catching my attention putting my eyes on her sexy smile.

"Yeah thats me and well kinda...you know since i'll be doing most of the taking out",I said smiling back. I notice her high amount of confidence, it kinda turn me on, but lets face it who the hell do she think she is coming up in here and saying 'shes' going to take me out.

"We'll see",she says with a sexy smirk on here face.

"I like a challenge",I say trying to keep my eyes from searching her body as she moves over to the others to introduce herself, but I couldn't I just watched her every move.

"You like her dont you",Jeff said whispering in my ear kinda scaring me a little.

"NO...I mean shut up...I dont even know her...and should you be like minding your business or something.",I said, I swear I hate that Jeff knows me so well.

"Okay I should be minding my business but...she's hot and if you dont take it I will.",Jeff said winking at me.

"Hold on...I dont even know if she's... you know...",

"GAY!",Jeff said kinda finishing my sentence. I wouldn't say im gay...am I."Look if she's into chicks you can have her but if not I am definatley moving in.",Jeff said petting my shoulder.

"Hey it's on... so Jeff. I got this in the bag.",I said as I shaked his hand and walked away."I hope",I mmbled under my breath sitting back down in the seat.

"Okay...okay...everyone settle down. Now you all must know what's going to happening. Well you all will be fueding with each other to see who is the better factor in the WWE.",Vince said taking his seating at the end of the table.

"What another peice of dead weight",Test started off saying before he was interrupted by Vince.

"Hold the hell on, if I wanted to put dead weight on you my god I would, and you would'nt have a damn thing to say about it huh.",Vince said glancing over to test who had fear in his eyes now."Now",Vince said clearing his troat."Trish will not be dead weight, because she is now going to be trained by Lita."

"What, that's not fair she's being trained by the enemy",Test said getting out of his seat pointing his finger at me.

"Dude shut up we can trust Lita.",Albert said grabbing Test arming and pulling him down in his seat. Albert and I were cool. He was one of the niciest people you would meet and the hairiest.

"Okay, so all's settled and done you all get started...now get the hell out my office.",Vince said showing all of us to the door. Everyone was spreading out like butter, Jeff and Matt went to our locker room, Albert and Test went to the snackbar, and me and Trish were just left standing there.

"So, I guess I can show you around or I could let you go yourself and see you around.", I said .

"I think i'll let you show me the way", Trish said smiling, as I walked her down the hall towards the womens locker room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------T.BC. In chapter to you will see...

Come back for more but dont forget to Review. REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!


	2. Sweet Victory

**_Loving Of The Enemy_**

**Pairing: Trish/Lita**

**Rating:I.D.K. You yourself can rate this 5-STAR Story**

**Time:2000-2001 when T&a was fueding with The Hardy Boys and Lita(_But I added more people from the present WWE.). _Lita likes Trish, Trish likes Lita so whats the problem. Trish and Lita try to find a way to be together with the exception of their friends being involved.**

**_continued..._**

When Lita and Trish got to the womens locker room Lita quickly introduced everyone to Trish. After that Lita headed to her own private locker room where she had shared with the Hardys until she was stopped by Trish when she felt Trish's hand on her shoulder.

"Hey where are you going so fast",Trish said giggling when Lita turned around.

"Im just going to head down to my locker room.",Lita said smiling at the giggling girl in front of her.

"YOU Have your own locker room.",Trish said in shock.

"Well yeah...kinda...I share it with Jeff and Matt.",Lita said

"Samething...well you know you cant just leave me now. SO...,Trish said puting her hands behind her back and trying to drop a hint.

"Okay come on ",Lita said leading the way again to the Team Exteme locker room.

Once they go in the locker room Trish started looking more shocked as she did just moments ago. It was like she never really saw something like it before. I wouldn't blame her, the locker room wasn't like a locker room you would usually see in a wwe areana, it had christmas light hanged up everywhere, custom made grafitti on the walls and everything, it was like some kind of nightclub with lockers.

"Wow this is incredible.",Trish said walking in and sitting down on one of the bench's.

"Yeah it okay nothing special",Lita said having a seat next to Trish.

"Nothing speci... Trish said as she was interruptted by her cellphone ringing as she quickly got it out her pocket."WHAT!",Trish said answering the phone."Look I really dont want to you right now...it's over okay.",Trish said hanging up the phone."Look im sorry that happened.

"It's okay now I dont have to ask you anything about yourself.",Lita said with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"Well no...no you dont so how about you tell me about yourself",Trish said with a smile.

"Okay as you now im Lita, which is pretty good because, who wouldn't want to be me right...I idolize...well...ME!",

" Now I dont have to ask you who you like.",Trish said smiling.

"Well if you did ask I would say...Me!",Lita said smiling again.

"You remind me of myself...your so full of yourself...your so cute",Trish said sliding a little closer to Lita.

"Thanks, your not that bad yourself",Lita said moving a little more closer to Trish so now their skin was touching.

"Yeah",Trish said leaning into Lita's lips.

"Yeah",Lita repeated as Trish's lips touched her's pulling her in for a passionate kiss. The kiss was great but didn't last too long as they heared the door open.

"Hey...you guys...what are doing.",Jeff said raising his eyebrow coming in putting a couple of bags of luggage down.

"Um nothing...we were just talking about...", Lita said trying to find her words but nothing coming to mind.

"The Social System!", Trish said filling in the blank.

"THE SOCIAL SYSTEM?!",Lita and Jeff said at the same time.

"Yeah the Social System...right Lita.", Trish said tapping Lita on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah...you see the Social System has like 9 planets.",Lita said putting on a fake smile.

"Oh I see...planets...yeah. Well Lita can you help me unload these bags.",Jeff said unzipping a bag.

"Okay well Lita Im going to go check on the boys okay.",Trish said getting up walking over to the door.

"Okay...um Jeff i'll be with you in a minute...i'll walk Trish out.",Lita said following Trish out the door."Hey"

"Hey look i'll see you later okay...I think your friend might just wanna watch.",Trish said giggling a little.

"Nah, he's not that way...so I guess i'll see you later.",Lita said cupping Trish's chin before kissing her passionatly again before Trish pulled away.

"Okay i'll call you",Trish said giving Lita a peck on the cheek and walking down the hall as Lita watched her from behind, then going back into the locker room.

"WHAT!",Lita yelled in scare way when she came face to face with the smiling Jeff Hardy.

T.B.C. ...REVIW! REVIEW! REVIW!


	3. Love song

**_Loving Of the Enemy_**

**Pairing: Trish/Lita**

**Rating: I.D.K. You can rate thius 5-star story**

**Time:2000-2001 when T&A was fueding with the Hardy Boys and Lita (but i added more people form the present WWE.) Lita likes Trish, Trish likes Lita so whats the problem. Trish and Lita try to find away to be together without the exception of their friend being involved.**

"What!",Lita screamed as she turned around to Jeff standing right in front of her.

"You know what...",Jeff said starting off with a slight smile on his face,"Not even a go 2 hours and your already making out with the new girl.Yes! I knew you could score"

"Shut up Jeff, I didn't score anything okay, well I dont even know her."

"Whats not to know? She a hot, young , buetiful blonde, witha great ass.",Jeff said smiling and laughing a little.

"No I mean I dont even knowe if she really likes me, what should I do? Should I ask her out or something.,"Lita said as Jeff grew an even bigger smile.

"Yes you should, and plus if she's willing to make out with you like that, i'll say she's into you.",Jeff said hugging his best friend.

"Thanks, now everything is cool, right.", Lita said jumping up.

"Yeah more than definatly", Jeff said as they both headed out the locker room and to their match.

I t was The Hardy Boys and Lita defeated T&A. During the match Matt notice how Lita wasn't herself,she was kinda off balanced and everything, Matt didn't know what was going on but he was sure to find out. But after the match when the team was celebrating, Test got all up in Matt's face and claim that he cheated,Matt and Test got into this really big fight, and a team of referees and security came to break up the fight.

After that Test had to go and see Mr. Mcmham so Albert and Trish headed to there locker room.

"Hey Albert, you know Lita , right?",Trish asked getting some hair supplies from her locker.

"Yeah of course everyone knows Lita, she one of the most sweetest people you'll ever know around here.",Albert said looking confused wondering why Trish would ask about Lita.

"Well how come Test hates her so much.",Trish asked.

"Well you see Test used to like Lita , but Lita thought he was a big ass jerk so now thats why they hate each other.",Albert said exampling to Trish."Hey Trish how come you want to know so much abotu Lita",Albert finally asked.

"Well I kinda...sort of ...like her',Trish finally confessed.

"Oh okay, so you got the hots for queen extreme huh.",Albert said teasing Trish as he zipped up his bag and took Trish's.

"Yeah...I mean she's so cute and so mysterious",Trish said as Albert and herself headed to the parking lot.

"Mysterious huh, well how about you uncover the mystery and talk to her, I mean you cant just have a crush and not tell her.",Albert said

"Oh I think she knows I like her...",Trish said looking at Albert witha raised eyebrow."I kinda came on to her earlier and well...we kissed.",Trish said hiding her face with her hands.

"Oh come on, so now you already know she likes you. Lita would'nt have kissed someone she dont like, because she would have turned you down",Albert said smiling and pushing Trish to the side playfully making her lose her balance a little.

"I told her i'll call her",Trish said getting back on balance.

"So call her than", Albert said passing his cell phone to Trish.

After Trish and Lita got off the phone ,Albert teased her all night about how Trish and Lita had some so called date. It wasn't a date , well thats what Lita thought. Trish had just told her she wanted to talk to her, but Lita all ready knew they were going to do more than talking. And over in Jeff and Lita's hotel room Jeff kept teasing Lita abotu her little date.

Trish and Lita were going to meet up with each other tomorrow in the lobby and take a walk in Madison Square Garden park, since they were in Newyork that week.

T.B.C. REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Coffe?

**_Loving Of The Enemy_**

**Pairing: Trish/Lita**

**Rating:I.D.K. You yourself can rate this 5-STAR Story**

**Time:2000-2001 when T&a was fueding with The Hardy Boys and Lita(_But I added more people from the present WWE.). _Lita likes Trish, Trish likes Lita so whats the problem. Trish and Lita try to find a way to be together with the exception of their friends being involved.**

As Lita walked down the streets of newyork heading to the park her mind was filled with what she should say when she say Trish. Soon enough she came up with the perfect thing to say, as she say Trish approaching her she tried not to get confused and tried to keep the words in her mind as she came closer.

"Hi", Lita said before placing her hand on her head with the slight look of fustrating making Trish smile at how adorable she was.

"Um Hi, so I guess you were trying to think of something better to say.",Trish said smiling even greter.

"Yeah well...", Lita said before being cut off by Trish lips pulling her in for a long kiss, before Lita pulled away with a smile."Hi".

"Hi", Trish said laughing at Lita being slightly dazed before Lita pulled Trish in for another kiss before breaking the kiss and dragging Lita down the street holding her hand until they reached a coffe shop near the hotel they were staying at. Still holding hands they walked in and got a booth.

"Well I'm not the coffe type, but I know you are",Trish said before moving even more closer to Lita.

"Yeah I love coffe but...thats not what im in the mood for",Lita said with an evil smirk making the blonde laugh before feeling the kiss on the cheek from Trish.

"I feel like i known you my whole life... but unforunately I dont so tell me a little about yourself",Trish said focusing on Lita.

"Well theres not much to know but I dont know much about you either", said Lita.

They talked for a while before they finally notice they lots track of time and by time they noticed it was 2 hours later. It was now approaching 6 o'clock.After they left the coffe shop they both agreeed to see a movie. SO they walked down to a local theater a few blcoks away and tryed to find a good movie but, unforunately all the movies were in spanish and Trish knew no spanish. But they decided to see the movie anyway...well kinda by making out in the back row and the falling a sleep in each others arms.

Until Trish was awaken by Lita's cell phone, she didn't want to answer it but she tryed to wake Lita up, but by time Lita was awake the phone stopped ringing and they noticed it was about 11 o'clock. So Lita walked trish up to her hotel room.

"Well it's kinda late so im just going to go and get some coffe so you can get some sleep.",Lita said before giving Trish a little peck and heading down the hall.

"Lita!",Trish said grabbing Lita's hand."I thought you weren't in the mood for coffe", Trish said as they both smiled and Trish pulled her into the hotel room and put the 'DO NOT DISTURB' Sign on the door.

SORRY FOR NOW UPDATING SOON, BUT REVIEW! REVIEW!


	5. She'll be coming around the mountain

**_Loving Of the Enemy_**

**Pairing:Trish/Lita**

**Rating:I.D.K. You yourself can rate this 5-STAR Story**

**Time:2000-2001 when T&a was fueding with The Hardy Boys and Lita (_But I added more people from the present WWE)._ Lita likes Trish, Trish likes Lita so whats the problem. Trish and Lita try to find a way to be together with the exception of their friends being involved.**

**Disclaimage:Well as we all know by now is that I own no one. I love WWE THATS ALL.BUT i OWN THE COFFIE GIRL**

**In the spring of 2000**

**Lita, Jeff, Matt, Albert, and Test were all sitting around a table having a meeting with Mr. mcmahon, waiting for the new diva to show up.**

**_LITA'S POV PG-17_**

That next morning about 6:00am Lita have just woke up and she was totally exsuausted from last night,Lita could tell that Trish was truely amazing in and out of bed.She looked at the half sleeping Trish who had just tooken Lita's arm to wrap it around herself.As Lita smiled watching naked body, as Trishturn's to face forwardburrying her head inLita's neck ,still not leaving her arms.Trsih's hot breath makes Lita shiver a little as she felt little kisses being left on her neck.

"Trish...baby are you sleeping.",I said hoping Trish wouldn't stop.

"Yes", Trish said after a moment of silents before lifting her head coming face to face with me, with the biggest smile.

"Doesn't seem like it",I said laughing at the fact she has so much energy when she wakes up,before Trish kisses me softly.

"So...when are you leaving", Trish said cocking her head to the left side.

"Well... do you want me to leave?",I asked knowing the answer, I mean there no way she wants me to leave after last night.

"No...stay here in bed...with me...forever.", Trish said pouting a little.

"I wish I could... I have that photoshoot today.", I said giving her a kiss on her forehead and getting up to head to the shower.

"Hey where are going.",Trish said laying flat on her stomach on the bed.

"To take a shower...why?...wanna join me.", I said before the naked Trish hoped out of bed and jumped on top of me planted a pssionate kiss on my lipsas I carried her to the shower.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

It was about 9:15, Lita wasn't no where in sight, Matt was getting worried but Jeff knew that Lita was with Trish but didn't want to tell because he knew that Matt was really smart and could sence that something was going on.

"Where the hell could she be, I told her...",Matt said getting fustrated and pacing back and forth.

"Look man just chill...okay I know she's late but im sure she has a good explaination.",Jeff said placing his arm on Matt's shoulder.

"Okay okay she probably does...but could she pick up a damn phone.", Matt said startinng to pace again.

"Dude chill okay...i'll call her okay ...i'll call her.",Jeff said taking a deep breath.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

Trish and Lita had just came back from their "shower" and was now making the bed.But , the only thing was Trish was making the bed... Lita was just sitting over there in the corner watching her.

"Um aren't you going to like...help?",Trish asked smiling at the fact Lita kept staring at her ass.

"Oh...yeah ...sure.",Lita said walking over to Trish and pushing her down on the bed before climbing onto of her."Am I just a good helper", Lita said with a big grin on her face.

"The best",Trish said before Lita finially pressed her lips agains hers. It was ment to be just a sweet kiss until Lita just had to slip her tongue out. Trish teased her not letting her get entrance so easy."Trish...open your mouth",Lita said in between the moans she made. Trish laughed at the words and stuck her tongue out letting it play along with Lita before she pulled Lita down closer onto her body as if they all ready weren't that close enough as their lips pressed together once more. Lita's tongue teasing Trish along the sides of her mouth making Trish moan even more as she felt Lita's hand slither up her shirt as she leaned forward so Lita could take it off.  
After taking Trish shirt off Lita found herself taking off Trish's pants before lip attacked Trish neck with hot kisses as Trish moaned to each one of them.  
"Baby we just took a shower",Trish said finding her words.  
"Well...were just going to get dirty all over again.",Lita said against Trish's neck as she heard her cellphone ring but had no intentions of answering it and Trish who just couldn't care less.  
Stopping Lita in her tracks, trish pushed awayto strip Lita of her shirt and pants before they met each others lips once more before Lita pushed Trish back on to the bed before unclasping her bra and taking one of Trish's nipples into her mouth. Making trish's moans turn into crys she let out of Lita's name. AFTER, Lita kissed a path down Trish's stomach taking time to suck on Trish's belly button while her hand found a place inside Trish's panties tracing circles around her clit before Lita took off trish's panties, now starring at trish's naked body still hearing the phone run off the hooks she kissed her way down into the middle of Trish's entrance flicking her tongue along the sides and sucking all of Trish's juices listening to every moan as trish pulled down Lita's head putting it into the right spot. As Lita hovered her fingers over trish's clit never really toiching it.  
"FUCK!...Oh god!...Lita please!",trish said softly.  
"Huh",Lita said as she smiled as she let her fingers brush over Trish's clit making trish gasp as she pushing her tongue into her while her fingers danced along aside her.  
" AwFuck...Me",Trish said finally getting the words out before she felt the 2 fingers slipped inside her as her she telted her head back closing her eyes tightly letting out numberous crys as the 2 finger pumped in and out of her before she let out the biggest orgasm in her life.  
"I love you", Trish said as Lita came face to face with her before planting another kisss on her, letting trish taste herself as the taste lingered off Lita's tongue.  
"I love you more",Lita said against her lips as they continued...

**_MEANWHILE..._**

Jeff and Matt were just getting done with their photoshoot which Lita had never showed up to. Matt was still mad at the fact Lita ditched them but, Jeff was happy because he knew Lita finally tapped that.

Review...Hey listen me and my twin brother decided to take over the story for now because my girlfriendis on a vacation with her family and I knew I shoule well had to spice it up, she's going to be mad but she'll get over it because she knows it's kinda better.

Review? please?


	6. SPLIT ENDS

**_Loving Of the Enemy_**

**Pairing: Trish/Lita**

**Rating: I.D.K. You can rate thius 5-star story**

**Time:2000-2001 when T&A was fueding with the Hardy Boys and Lita (but i added more people form the present WWE.) Lita likes Trish, Trish likes Lita so whats the problem. Trish and Lita try to find away to be together without the exception of their friend being involved.**

"Hey", Lita said steping into the hotelroom first spotting Jeff with a big grin on his face and Matt who just looked like he was going to exploded.  
"Lita...Where the hell have you been", Matt said coming face to face with Lita.  
"Well I...  
"Dont you know that we had the photoshoot. Where the helll have you been, cause you sure wasn't here last night",Matt said cutting off Lita before she could even say something.  
"I stayed with a friend...Trish", Lita said brushing her hair out her face.  
"Well that's still no excuse for not being here this morning.", Matt said becoming more mad.  
"Well I was...", Lita started as she say Jeff smiling and laughing a little on the bed crewing on the pilllow."I was busy", Lita finished.  
"What...what are you saying... are you saying that some 'friend' is more important than the team",Matt said before letting out a chuckle,"Okay come on it's not like your dating her",Matt said laughing looking at the the serious expression on Jeff's face and then the look on Lita's face as he soon turned pale. "Your not dating her...right".  
As the room fill with silences Matt's face paled white with the expression of disapointment and walks out the hotel room pushing past Lita leaving her their not knowing what just happened as she takes a seat next to Jeff burrrying her head in his chest.

"Dont worry about it he's just...trying to do what he thinks is best.",Jeff had in the most sincere voice.  
"What are you talking about'the team'...it's never about the team it's always about Matt...Matt this Matt that...man Fuck Matt.", Lita said putting on an angry face then back to normal."Okay I didn't mean that but really what about us and what we want".  
"Well...what do 'we' want.", Jeff said laughing at Lita's slight wanna-be split personality.  
"Well your always horny...so I dont know...BUT Me all I want is Trish."  
"Awwww that's so sweet",Jeff said sticking out his tongue as Lita threw a pillow at him.

**_MEANWHILE... i N THE HOTEL LOBBY_**

"Hey Matt!", Trish said smiling and waving at Matt as she got up from her seat.  
"Dont hey Matt me...I know everything",Matt said getting in her face.  
"What...I dont know what your talking about",Trish said backing up trying to get some space.  
"You know what the hell im talking about...Lita!...and if your the enemy, your the one trying to break us up... and if you know whats good for you you'll try to back the hell off...and stay away from her.",Matt said before leaving the lobby leaving Trish behind.

Review! Review!... Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was on vaction but thanks to my boyfriend and his stupid brother they managed to make the last chapter great.


	7. Unforgiven

**_Loving Of The Enemy_**

**Pairing: Trish/Lita**

**Rating:I.D.K. You yourself can rate this 5-STAR Story**

**Time:2000-2001 when T&a was fueding with The Hardy Boys and Lita(_But I added more people from the present WWE.). _Lita likes Trish, Trish likes Lita so whats the problem. Trish and Lita try to find a way to be together with the exception of their friends being involved.**

Monday Night Raw-two days later

Team Extreme's Locker room

Lita haven't talked to Trish since Matt had got all up in her face. She really wanted to go and see Trish but she was kinda afraid Trish didn't want to see her. Lita had tried calling Trish but she never picked up. Right now Lita was in the locker room getting dressed with Jeff. She hadn't exactly talked to Matt that much. Matt was just being a jerk acting like nothing happened, which really pissed her off.

"Okay come on guys let's go out there and...kick some ass!",Matt said getting ready putting his hand out for Jeff and Lita put them all together. Jeff did but Lita just ignored him fixing her hair in the mirror. "Well okay guys i'll just...go to the entrances", Matt said leaving out the room.

"Lita!",Jeff said pulling Lita away from the mirror."Okay I really dont care about what's going on with you two, and I know he was wrong but...can you two just please...please...pull it together.",Jeff said still keeping his grip on her arm.

"Okay..okay..and first of all I dont have a problem...so what you need to do is controll your brother.",Lita said pulling away from Jeff and signaling for him to come to go to their match..

_During the Match the Hardys basicly had it won but Test Albert, and Trish cheated and picked up the win. So after the match Test and Albert tried to attack but the Hardys and Lita reversed it and came back on top. As The Hardys and Lita celebrated in the ring all Lita could think about was Trish. Looking down at Trish go back to the locker rooms.  
So after they finished their celebration Lita finally found away to track Trish down in the hallway._

"Trish!...wait what's going on why wont you talk to me",Lita said pulling Trish by the arm.  
"Listen Lita I dont want any trouble...",Trish said.  
"Hold on trouble...trouble...what are you talking about.",Lita said studdering over her words.  
"Come here",Trish said pulling Lita into a room that looked like a storage closet and closing the door."Okay i'll tell you but you have to promiss me you wont tell and that you weren't with me."  
"What are you talking about...did Matt say something to you!",Lita said loudly with an angry expression on her face.  
"Come on...promiss.",Trish said in an inicenet voice.  
"Okay I promiss".  
"Alright well after we...we kinda...well you know! Well me and Matt ran into each other and he said that I was breaking up Team Extreme and I should stay away from you or he was going to..."  
"What...did he do anything to you",Lita said with a consurned face.  
"No but I dont wanna be the reason for...  
Trish said being cut off by Lita's lips pressed against hers before being pulled in fro a long passionate kiss.  
"You did nothing Matt's just being a jerk, dont listen to him okay.",Lita said kissing trish's hand. Before being pinned up to door being attacked by Trish's warm lips, kissing her with full pleasure, before they bursted threw the door and collapsing on the floor in front off Matt,Jeff,Test,and Albert.

"Um hi guys",Trish said waving trying to get off Lita.  
"What the hell ...did tell you to back off...and you...you...",Matt said being Cut off by Albert.  
"Oh, shut hell...leave them alone cant you see there in love...and if you every say anything like what you said to Trish the other day I will break your neck myself.",Albert said helping the girls up.  
"Matt im so tired of your shit...everythings not all about you...so you back off.",Lita said dusting herself off.  
"Hold on who the hell..."Matt said before being pushed back by jeff.  
"Listen man just leave them alone...you gone to far this time.",Jeff said moving to the other side with the rest of them.  
"what you too",Matt said pointing.  
"Yeah your always thinking your right but dude your wrong and...you should just get out of here.",Jeff said turning his back on his brother. Before Matt got the piint and backed away.

REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEIW!!


	8. DEND

**_Loving Of the Enemy_**

**Pairing:Trish/Lita**

**Rating:I.D.K. You yourself can rate this 5-STAR Story**

**Time:2000-2001 when T&a was fueding with The Hardy Boys and Lita (_But I added more people from the present WWE)._ Lita likes Trish, Trish likes Lita so whats the problem. Trish and Lita try to find a way to be together with the exception of their friends being involved.**

**Disclaimage:Well as we all know by now is that I own no one. I love WWE THATS ALL.**

**Note: Well... since my girlfriend well ex but new bestfriend decided to abandon the story i guess i'll take it over being the best boyfriend ever...well bestfriend ever.**

After the little cofrontation or what ever Lita decided to go and find Matt.  
After looking basicly everywhere, it finally crossed her mind...what place did Matt always go when he was stressed out?  
Of course the place finally came to her...The roof of the areana.

"Matt",Lita said softly when she saw Matt sitting at the very edge watching the ant sided people under him, making sure she didn't scare him as she slowly made her way over.  
"Yeah",Matt said not moving or turning to the familiar voice.  
"Are you okay?",Lita asked looking at Matt who never turned to face her.  
"Yeah...wanna sit?",Matt said finally looking up.  
"Yeah thank.",Lita said taking a seat by Matt."Hey dont you remember what we used to do when it was our first year in the WWE.",Lita asked smiling.  
"Yeah, when ever we used to throw the little rocks of the roof to see which one would hit the ground first",Matt said finally getting a little smile out of him."And I would always..."  
"Lose!"Lita said finishing his sentence for him as they both laughed.  
"You cheated!",Matt said pointing out.  
"I never cheated",Lita said.  
"Oh yes you did you would...always distract me.",Matt said get up from the edge.  
"Okay if you think I cheat so much then lets go now...get the rocks and we will see now who's cheating.",Lita said as Matt walked over to a spot on the roof and found 2 rocks.  
"Okay let's do this now!",Matt said giving a rock to Lita."Okay one...two...three!",Matt said as he let his rock go along with Lita.  
"Yes like always I win",Lita said standing and jumping in Matt's face.  
"Oh shit...I hit Mr. Mcmahon...get down",Matt said pushing Lita down as he saw Mr. Mcmahon looking up to see what hit him in his head as he got in his limo."Wow that was close.",Matt said as they got up from the ground.  
"Yeah ",Lita said getting up watching Matt brush himself off."Why dont you like Trish?",Lita said breaking the silence.  
"Huh...what?",Matt said acting like he didn't hear her.  
"I asked why dont you like Trish.",Lita said repeating herself.  
"I do like Trish, it's just...I dont want you to like...forget.",Matt said sitting down on the roof.  
"Forget what?",Lita asked sitting next to Matt.  
"Us...I mean you know like...me and Jeff and stuff. I mean im not mad you dumped me for a girl but...i still care about you and...i dont know I guess I thought that Trish was going to take you away from me...I mean me and Jeff, you know", Matt said looking at Lita's confused face. "Okay...so I got a litle jealous...so what.".  
"So what"?...Matt I caould never forget about you guys your my bestfriends...it's team extreme forever. And Matt your my first love...I love you, i could never forget about you.", Lita said pointing out for Matt to finally see.  
"Yeah...I kinda screwed up so now I guess im going to have to make things right huh",Matt said smiling at Lita.  
"Yeah...you should.",Lita said as they got up and headed to talk to everybody.

It was pretty late but luckly everyone was still at the areana and was all pulled into a room to talk with Matt.

"Okay so I know that I screwed up and...became a total jerk,",Matt said looking around the room at Trish who was ignoring him. "But what I didn't notice that was that I was hurting a lot of people who I really cared about",Matt said smling at Lita."and I just came to say that im sorry. I want to say im sorry to Lita, Jeff, Al, and mostly you Trish.", Matt said finally getting her attention. "I am truely sorry okay...i was being selfish and I Lita to always be about the team and I didn't notice that Lita really likes you.",Matt said as Trish looked over to Lita smiling."And Trish I really hope you take my apoligy".

"Well im sorry if you though I was taking lita away...I mean it was weird that im basicly dating the enemy but...I will take your apoligy on one condition...only if Lita's willing to spend the night with me",Trish said smiling.  
So right then and there Matt knew that he was forgaving and...  
"Let's get out the beer...Party!",Test yelled out as everyones attention came on him."what?"

THE END

My ending sucked because my girlfriend (im mean bestfriend or ex something like that) use to do these to bad she working on a new story so enjoy!  
NEW STORY COMING TO YOU SOON!


End file.
